In tissue repair, to repair a torn rotator cuff of a shoulder, surgeons may reattach the supraspinatus tendon to the humerous of a body. Preferably, an attachment method should offer sufficient strength with a minimal amount of foreign hardware in the construct, to minimize rejection by the body. As such, the use of tranosseous sutures may be preferred to mechanical anchors to reattach the supraspinatus tendon to the humerous.
With the use of transosseous sutures, transosseous tunnels may be formed in the humerous. There are numerous methods of generating bone tunnels, however, the challenge often lies with the means of shuttling suture through the prepared blind bone holes. Known methods are generally unfavorable due to size, cost or overall reliability. They are sometimes cumbersome, particularly when trying to retrieve a loose end of the suture thread.